darknightrpfandomcom-20200215-history
DNRP Rules
Basic Rules Character Information: '''You must describe every detail of your character including the look, what he/she is wearing, the weapons you possess and the spells/magic at your disposal. Everything you plan on using in the battle must be in the intro and will count as every possible action you can take during the fight. If you use something later on in the battle that you failed to mention in the intro it will be subject to being voided and allowing the opponent to have a counter attack because you did not state you carried the weapon or had the skill to use it. '''No God Moding: God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the DarkNightRoleplay of T-1, we see that for every three dodges performed, you must take one hit. Not abiding by this rule will cause your post to become voided, and allowing the opponent to post next. This would result in the attack performed by this person's previous post to actually hit, and you are forced to take said damage. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of T-1 regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. No Meta Gaming:'' ''Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to somethign your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. Book Keeping Rule If you initiate an RP, you are inclined to recored the log that is to be put up later on the site, unless otherwise asked by the Second/Third-Party to do so. Also, when there is more then one person in a room, it is recomended that two people book-keep and recored the RP, as this helps keep a backup in cause the person originally book-keeping happens to crash or forgets to recored. To further reduce stress amongst our players so that we have reduce arguments over who recored what. Character Growth Rule Within DNRP. If you dont RP, then your character will not grow simple as that. If you dont make them train they wont grow. And if your gone for over a month without notification then your character will be made dead or 'Retired.' Though we are highly understandable so long as you NOTIFY US . ''Get out there and RP so your character can grow in strength, mind, and grace. If you dont rp then they will stay weak, un famous etc etc. the more you rp, the more you grow and the happier your rp experiance will be. Inactivity Rule Within the Roleplay there are often times that a Roleplay consisting of 3 or more people will occur. Along with this there are times that these parties may have to leave and the Roleplay is left incomplete. Because of this it makes it harder to start the Roleplay back up due to not all parties being active at the correct time. This rule is to state that if a member of a Roleplay session is innactive for a long enough amount of time then that person can be skipped so the Roleplay may continue. This is only to allow a more fluid Roleplay experience and hopefully never has to be applied. Judges When ever there is a fight taking place, or anything that revolves arounf two characters or more, doing battle or some form of pursuit, gun fights etc etc etc. Then you must have two Judges within the room. Either ICLY ( In-Characterly.) Or OOCLY ( Our of characterly.) If someone doesnt follow this, then the fight, will sadly... be voided. Major Rule ''IF YOU DO NOT STATE EXACTLY EVERYTHING THAT YOU HAVE, WITHIN YOUR FIRST POST. THEN IT IS VOID. YOU CANNOT BRING GUNS, WEAPONS, ETC ETC ESPECIALLY IN BATTLE SITUATIONS OUT OF NOWHERE. IF YOU DO DECIED TO THIS. IT WOULD TAKE AT LEAST TWO POST. TO PULL SOMETHING OUT LIKE THAT. IF SOMEONE PULLS OUT A GGUN OUT OF NOWHERE. AND THEY DIDNT STATE THAT THEY DIDNT HAVE IT IN THE FIRST POST. THEN IT IS THEREFORE VOID. Category:Information